The Man, Not The Machine
by TheMindBritishInvasion
Summary: Sherlock goes to have a visit with Moriarty, and is on the verge of a mental breakdown when John finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Sherlock walked into the old abandoned building knowing that it was more and likely a trap, but he wanted to risk it.

Jim sat lazily in the armchair. The old house had been abandoned for some time, which made it perfect for him to make his home. No one would ever notice if someone was suddenly living there. There were not many inhabitants on this side of town. It was quiet, but still within reach of Greater London. Jim lit a cigarette and tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the front door swing open and in walked none other than Sherlock Holmes.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting." said Sherlock.

"No, not at all." he said in his Irish drawl, tapping the cigarette against the chair. He watched the ashes drop to the floor.

"So why did you call me here?"

Jim shrugged.

"No reason, really. I just needed something to do."

"Good to know that you only call me when you get bored. May I sit?"

He gestured to the chair adjacent to his.

"Be my guest. So, Sherlock…how have you been? How's Johnny boy?"

"He has been exceptionally well since you strapped a bomb to his chest."

Jim smiled crookedly and took a puff off of his cigarette.

"I would've gotten away with that had it not been for that incessant Sebastian. Sometimes you need to put your pets above your work." He flashed his eyes at Sherlock. "You understand."

"John is not my pet."

"Eh, tomato, tomahto." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"So, what did you really call me here for? Housewarming?" Sherlock said with a slight smirk.

He threw his cigarette on the floor and crushed it with the toe of his shoe.

"You could say that."

"You will forgive me but I forgot to bring a present."

"No, I think you did. I just need to unwrap it first." He eyed Sherlock up and down, licking his lips.

"If you are referring to me, you are going to have to work a little harder."

"Oh, I don't think I can work any harder than I already am."

"We will see about that." Sherlock did not break eye contact the entire time he was talking.

Jim felt a shiver of pleasure coarse through him. He stood and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Care to join me in the bedroom?"

"What, no threats?"

Jim winked.

"Oh, there will be."

He said before disappearing around the corner, discarding his shirt on the floor.

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock did not know if he should follow or if it would be a trap. He knew it was a trap. Did he want to risk it? He decided he did and he followed.

Jim entered the bedroom and rummaged through the top drawer. He pulled out a jar of lubricant, a condom, handcuffs, and a leather riding crop. He felt his cock harden even more at the thought of what he was going to do to Sherlock.

"Would you like the honor of taking off my clothes?" said Sherlock.

Jim shook his head no as he pulled off his pants to reveal a pair of tight, black, silk boxers.

Sherlock started shedding his clothes until he was totally exposed in front of Jim Moriarty.

Jim gazed at Sherlock's engorged cock hungrily. He moaned low in his throat.

"Get on the fucking bed." He growled.

Sherlock did as he was told.

Jim took both of Sherlock's wrists and cuffed them around the bedpost. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Sherlock.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." He whispered, running his tongue up from Sherlock's collarbone to his ear.

Sherlock did not have much control in this situation so he just laid back and let Moriarty do whatever he wanted to.

Moriarty began nibbling on the spot right above Sherlock's collarbone. He continued the process for a few more seconds before sinking his teeth into Sherlock's skin, drawing blood.

Sherlock, being stronger than Moriarty, wrapped his legs around him and pulled down hard so that Moriarty would not be able to move his waist.

Moriarty let out a moan when their erections were pressed together.

"Getting feisty, are we?" He asked lapping up the blood he drew with his tongue.

"You cannot do anything to me in this position. You are going to have to beg me to let you go."

"Oh no, darling, I don't beg."

"Then you will not get your sweet release."

Jim glared at him.

"I can get anything that I want."

"Just try."

He narrowed his eyes and continued his earlier actions, sucking on the pale flesh of Sherlock's neck. He snaked his hand up and rolled Sherlock's nipple between his finger and thumb.

"All you have to say is the magic would and I will let you go so you can do whatever you want to me."

Moriarty contemplated it for a moment. He only ever begged around Sebastian. But this was Sherlock. He couldn't lower himself to that level. However, if he was going to get what he wanted that seemed to be the only option.

"Why do you want me to beg?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.

"If you want to own me all you have to do is say the word I want to hear. It is your only option." Sherlock said while squeezing his legs a little tighter together so that Moriarty understood.

Moriarty's eyes fluttered at the brief friction. "Okay, alright," He said quietly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth "Please."

Sherlock whispered "Now…you own me," before he let go.

Moriarty grinned and ground his hips against Sherlock's. He relished at the feeling of finally being able to act on his desires.

Sherlock knew he had just given Jim Moriarty the permission to give him unfathomable sexual pain but he still felt like he had a little control because Moriarty had to ask permission.

"Do you want to do this, Sherlock? Do you need me as bad as I need you?" Jim asked, reaching for something under the pillow.

He pulled out a knife and ran the blade lightly across Sherlock's check. A trickle of dark blood ran down.

"Yes…" Sherlock replied.

Moriarty groaned and with his free hand, fumbled around the bedside table for lubricant.

Sherlock's blood trickled down and reached his mouth. Sherlock kissed Moriarty so he could taste Sherlock's blood.

Jim kissed back intensely. He then took his middle and index fingers and scooped up a fair amount of lube. He placed his fingers at Sherlock's entrance.

"You ready?" he grinned.

"Oh, yes."

He smirked and pressed both fingers into Sherlock. And /fuck/ he was tight, and hot. Jim was nearly drooling with the thought of being inside him. He scissored his fingers to prepare Sherlock, and then put a handful of the lubricant in his palm and slicked his own cock up.

Sherlock shaked with anticipation knowing that soon Moriarty would be inside him.

Moriarty threw the jar of lube across the room where it landed somewhere in the vicinity of the closet. He grabbed Sherlock's hip and slowly pushed himself inside Sherlock. He moaned, it was better than he had thought.

"Fuck," he gasped "I'm surprised Johnny boy doesn't take advantage of this."

"Who said he does not?"

Moriarty growled.

"Oh, I'll give you so much more than he /ever/ could."

He emphasized his point with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"I highly doubt it."

Sherlock knew he was going to get lash back for saying that. He wanted it.

Jim laughed evilly.

"You're going to wish you had never said that, Sherlock."

With that he began thrusting, slowly at first, but then speeding up building into a rhythm. The feeling was incredible. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He just needed to last long enough. He whimpered a little in pleasure and latched his teeth onto Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock started getting desperate so he started thrusting back.

Jim could feel himself approaching orgasm, if he could only wait just a little bit longer. There is was, right on time, the sound of the front door opening.

Chapter 4

He thrust harder to hit Sherlock's prostate, making Sherlock moan loudly.

Shit, someone was in the hallway. Sherlock was in a very compromising position to deal with anyone walking through that door.

Jim could tall Sherlock was very close as well. However, he was still prepared when the bedroom door opened to reveal a very angry looking John Watson with a gun in his hands, a gun which was pointed directly at Moriarty.

"Get off my boyfriend before I shoot your brains out." He growled. Jim just smiled.

"I think your boyfriend might oppose to that idea, don't you?" He thrust one final time before climaxing.

Sherlock reached his climax at the most inappropriate time, right when John stepped closer to look. At least later he might be able to convince John that it was his face that did him in.

After he rode out both their climaxes, Jim pulled out of Sherlock and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled on his boxers and eyed John speculatively.

"Enjoy the show, Johnny boy?"


End file.
